vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Bisharp
|-|Bisharp= |-|Pawniard= |-|Shiny Bisharp= |-|Shiny Pawniard= Summary |-|Pawniard='Pawniard' is a Dark/Steel Type Pokemon. They fight at Bisharp's command, following orders to a tee when it attacks enemies. As their body is covered in blades, they cling to their prey and inflict damage by sinking their blades into it, often ignoring injuries they sustain as a result. After slashing an opponent, Pawniard have a tendency to clang both of its blades together. When it is finished hunting or if battling dulls the blades, it sharpens them on stones by the river. Each Pawniard has its own favorite sharpening stone. |-|Bisharp='Bisharp' is the evolved form of Pawniard. In the wild, Bisharp often lead a group of Pawniard, with leaders chosen by battles as to who becomes the boss, with the losing Bisharp being driven from the group. Bisharp will also willingly retire from its position as boss if the blade on its head is chipped, no matter how strong said Bisharp is when this occurs. Bisharp are able to command their company of Pawniard when hunting prey, often by having them hound prey into immobility before moving in to finish it off. It is often described as pitiless due to its tendency to not change its expression even when it deals the finishing blow to an opponent. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A | At least 7-A Name: Pawniard, The Sharp Blade Pokémon | Bisharp, The Sword Blade Pokémon Origin: Pokémon Gender: Varies Age: Varies Classification: Dark/Steel Type Pokémon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Darkness Manipulation, Metal Manipulation, Statistics Amplification (Via Defiant, Metal Claw, Iron Defense, and Swords Dance), Statistics Reduction (Via Shackle, Leer, Scary Face, and Metal Sound), Fear Manipulation (Via Leer, Scary Face, and Mean Look), Reactive Power Level (Fury Cutter gets more powerful the more times it is used in succession), Empathic Manipulation (Able to enrage the opponent Via Torment), Damage Boost (Via Assurance, Pursuit, Revenge, and Metal Burst), Sound Manipulation (Via Metal Sound), Power Nullification (Able to nullify held items Via Embargo), Body Control (Able to harden its own body Via Iron Defense), Energy Manipulation (Via Psycho Cut), Energy Projection (Via Metal Burst), Forcefield Creation (Via Quick Guard), Earth Manipulation (Via Stealth Rock) Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level+ (Comparable to Horsea and Pikachu) | At least Mountain level+ (As a fully evolved pokemon it should be comparable to the likes of Pidgeot, Magnezone and Dugtrio) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Can dodge attacks from Magnemite) | Relativistic (Comparable to other Fully-Evolved Pokémon, such as Poliwrath) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class+ | At least Mountain Class+ Durability: Multi-City Block level+ | At least Mountain level+ Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, hundreds of meters with ranged attacks. | Standard melee range, tens of kilometers with ranged attacks. Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Pokemon in general are naturally hard-wired for combat. Pawniard and Bisharp are fairly intelligent, able to function well as a pack with an acknowledged leader and work with coordination to catch prey. Weaknesses: Weak to Ground and Fire Type attacks, Extremely weak to Fighting type attacks Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Abilities= *'Defiant:' Boosts the Pokémon's Attack stat sharply when any of its other stats are lowered. *'Inner Focus:' The Pokémon's intensely focused, and that protects the Pokémon from flinching. *'Pressure:' By putting pressure on the opposing Pokémon, it makes the opponent expend twice as much energy tiring them out twice as quickly. *'Parry:' The Pokémon can parry direct enemy attacks with claws or blades. *'Shackle:' Reduces the attack range of enemies it hits. |-|Attacks= *'Scratch:' Hard, pointed, sharp claws rake the target to inflict damage. *'Leer:' The user gives opposing Pokémon an intimidating leer that lowers the Defense stat. *'Fury Cutter:' The target is slashed with scythes or claws. This attack becomes more powerful if it hits in succession. *'Torment:' The user torments and enrages the target, making it incapable of using the same move twice in a row. *'Feint Attack:' The user approaches the target disarmingly, then throws a sucker punch. It hits without fail. *'Scary Face:' The user frightens the target with a scary face to harshly lower its Speed stat. *'Metal Claw:' The target is raked with steel claws. This may also raise the user's Attack stat. *'Slash:' The target is attacked with a slash of claws or blades. Critical hits land more easily. *'Assurance:' If the target has already taken some damage in the same turn, this attack's power is doubled. *'Metal Sound:' A horrible sound like scraping metal harshly lowers the target's Sp. Def stat. *'Embargo:' This move prevents the target from using its held item for five turns. Its Trainer is also prevented from using items on it. *'Iron Defense:' The user hardens its body's surface like iron, sharply raising its Defense stat. *'Night Slash:' The user slashes the target the instant an opportunity arises. Critical hits land more easily. *'Iron Head:' The user slams the target with its steel-hard head. This may also make the target flinch. *'Swords Dance:' A frenetic dance to uplift the fighting spirit. This sharply raises the user's Attack stat. *'Guillotine:' A vicious, tearing attack with big pincers meant to decapitate the opponent. *'Headbutt:' The user sticks out its head and attacks by charging straight into the target. This may also make the target flinch. *'Mean Look:' The user pins the target with a dark, arresting look. The target becomes unable to flee. *'Psycho Cut:' The user tears at the target with blades formed by psychic power. Critical hits land more easily. *'Pursuit:' An attack move that inflicts double damage if used on a target that is switching out of battle. *'Quick Guard:' The user protects itself and its allies from priority moves. *'Revenge:' An attack move that inflicts double the damage if the user has been hurt by the opponent in the same turn. *'Stealth Rock:' The user lays a trap of levitating stones around the opposing team. The trap hurts opposing Pokémon that switch into battle. *'Sucker Punch:' This move enables the user to attack first. This move fails if the target is not readying an attack. *'Metal Burst:' The user retaliates with much greater force against the opponent that last inflicted damage on it. (Bisharp Only) Key: Pawniard | Bisharp Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Pokemon Category:Martial Artists Category:Darkness Users Category:Metal Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Fear Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Sound Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Energy Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Earth Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7